


Sweet Voices

by Ghoulboyboos



Series: Anatomy of a Vampire [3]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Trans! Ryan, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulboyboos/pseuds/Ghoulboyboos
Summary: Shane's eyes widen and his lips point into an intrigued little o-shape. Ryan almost laughs, but he doesn’t yet. "You'd be into that?" Ryan asks finally because Shane isn't answering. He can hear Shane swallow across from him and then the taller man ducks his head and flushes, voice a little thick when he answers:"Yes, I would like that very much."Ryan can practically feel something flash in his eyes as he sits up. He puts a hand under Shane’s jaw and tilts his face up, looking at him closely. It’s pretty delightful to see Shane blush. He fed two days ago and Ryan felt so secure and content being curled in his boyfriend’s arms, his mouth on the spot next to Ryan’s shoulder and the sharp, long teeth deep in his flesh to drink his blood. Whenever Shane feeds off of Ryan it’s an experience on its own, but what Ryan thinks he loves most about it is that Shane will blush a lot more the days after. Ryan’s blood in his system gets his pulse going, warms his cheek and betrays whenever he’s embarrassed or shy.Now, with Ryan holding his face so Shane can’t move away and dark brown eyes scrutinizing Ryan’s tall boyfriend, Shane is blushinghard.





	Sweet Voices

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a pegging fic so this is it. I promise the next part of this 'verse has some actual lore in it again ;D

"So what are we doing tonight?" Ryan asks, trying to sound casual.

"Uh." Shane pauses trailing kisses up Ryan's arm and over his shoulder  to look up at him, smiling coyly. "I figured it was pretty clear where this is heading, but if you want a night on the town we can put our clothes back on and-" 

"No you dumbass." Ryan says lovingly. "I guess __how are we doing it tonight__ puts it better."

"Oooh gotcha." Shane sits up. "To be honest that's up to you. I'm open for a lot of things."

 

Ryan seizes him up. There is a spark of an implication in Shane’s words that makes him feel more confident about his plans. Some men tend to get a bit too focused on the top/bottom binary, but he can't really imagine Shane being that type. The two of them have been on a couple of dates now and while Ryan is absolutely happy with riding Shane or letting Shane fuck him, there are a few things that he would like to try. It’s not exceptionally kinky or strange, so he doesn’t feel like it’s “too soon” or anything. On top of that, Shane seems to enjoy their time together a lot, _any_ time they spend together. When they do end up sleeping with each other, he always makes sure to figure out what Ryan likes and wants first and the attention can be overwhelming at times. Ryan knows it’s probably because Shane has never been with a trans guy before and doesn’t want to fuck up and squick him out, so Ryan has been “in charge” most of the times, despite bottoming. Maybe it was time for new goals. So he clears his throat and just tries to state his plan.

"I mean, if you let me, I would like to fuck your ass and plow you into the mattress."

Shane's eyes widen and his lips point into an intrigued little o-shape.  Ryan almost laughs, but he doesn’t  _ yet _ . "You'd be into that?" Ryan asks  finally  because Shane  _ _isn't answering_ _ . He can hear Shane swallow across from him and then the taller man ducks his head and flushes, voice a little thick when he answers: 

"Yes, I would like that very much."

Ryan can practically feel something flash in his eyes as he sits up. He puts a hand under Shane’s jaw and tilts his face up, looking at him closely. It’s pretty delightful to see Shane blush. He fed two days ago and Ryan felt so secure and content being curled in his boyfriend’s arms, his mouth on the spot next to Ryan’s shoulder and the sharp, long teeth deep in his flesh to drink his blood. Whenever Shane feeds off of Ryan it’s an experience on its own, but what Ryan thinks he loves most about it is that Shane will blush a lot more the days after. Ryan’s blood in his system gets his pulse going, warms his cheek and betrays whenever he’s embarrassed or shy.

 

Now, with Ryan holding his face so Shane can’t move away and dark brown eyes scrutinizing Ryan’s tall boyfriend, Shane is blushing _hard._

“You really want that, baby?” Ryan tries to sound dominant and give his voice a growl, but he is so touched by how into it Shane already is that he can’t really pull it off.

Shane can’t nod with Ryan holding his face, so he screws his eyes shut and chews on his bottom lip for a second before responding.

“Yeah. I didn’t know if you would be up for that… I didn’t want you to believe your body as it is isn’t good enough for me or something.”

Ryan sighs, because Shane can be so adorable and caring that it just melts his heart. He puts his other hand up to cup Shane’s face and pulls him closer so they can kiss. Shane pushes up on his hands and knees and Ryan feels him lean closer, the warmth of their bodies trapped between them.

 

“Okay.” Ryan says with a grin when he pulls back. “That is incredibly sweet of you, but I already know that you like me as I am. You tell me quite a bit.” He chuckles when Shane grins at him, both of them getting a bit giddy. “Still, I want to fuck you and before that I want to work you open so I can pull you down on a cock. And I think since you agreed, you better pick out your favorite.”

With that, Ryan slips off the bed and motions for Shane to follow him. They got undressed while making out and are both down to their boxers, so he can hear the sound of Shane’s naked feet padding behind him as he crouches down in front of his dresser. He pulls open the bottom most drawer, moves a couple of warm shirts aside and drags out a box. It’s a simple carton and as Shane crouches next to him, he seems curious about it.

 

Ryan plucks off the lid. He doesn’t exactly have a huge amount of sex toys, but he has a bit of variety. Nearly all of his dildos work with a harness, in case he should have company in need of a good dicking. Or someone who wants to give Ryan some, either way. Ryan shows the box to Shane.

“They’re all clean and have been disinfected, so no worries. I got a couple of different sizes, but I don’t know what you prefer so _you_ pick your poison.”

He sees Shane’s ears pinken and can’t help but giggle. Sure, this is kind of funny, but it’s also exciting to have Shane choose from the collection, to have him pick the toy that Ryan will get to use on him.

 

“These are some fun colors, I have to say!” Shane laughs, not a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He’s right. Ryan is going for the hot pinks and deep purples and neon greens when he buys sex toys. There is just something about a dildo having “realistic” colors that’s putting him off the thing. He gets why people like it, especially other trans guys, because it makes the whole thing more real. But Ryan always felt weird holding a realistic looking dildo. It makes him think of dismemberment which doesn’t exactly gets him into the mood for boning.

 

...maybe he’s just a bit morbid. But that’s alright. His boyfriend is a _vampire_ after all.

 

“Why is this… this shape?” Shane’s questions interrupts Ryan’s musings and he looks up. Shane is holding a purple dildo with a tapered head, a nice long shape and- ah. The toy has something of an L-shape, because at the end of the fake dick is a bulb, about three to four inches big, sitting on top of the dildo, roughly at a ninety degree angle. Ryan always thought it looks a bit like a badly doodled crab-claw, but he doesn’t say it. Instead he says:

“It’s a strapless strap on.”

Shane stares at him and blinks in confusion and Ryan bursts into laughter.

“What, did you never have a girlfriend who pegged you?”

“Uh. No.” Shane clears his throat. “My partners are usually more into me doing the peg- I mean fucking.”

“Oh you poor soul.” Ryan reaches out and brushes a hand through Shane’s hair, laughing at his unimpressed expression. “Nobody took your ass to pound town?”

“I mean, cis guys did, yeah. But the women I’ve dated were very much into my dick and not interested in giving me any.”

“Well, I get it.” Ryan gives Shane a coy smile. “It’s a pretty nice dick.” He’s not a size queen, but Ryan has to admit that Shane can reach _all_ the  good spots inside of him and can go nice and deep. Still, tonight he wants to fuck Shane, now more than before. Especially when his boyfriend blushes at the comment about his body.

“I’ll show you, baby.” Ryan says and kisses Shane’s shoulder. “This one is actually one of my favorites, because I get _a lot_ out of it.” 

Shane’s eyes light up at that.

“Really?”

“Yeah. You wanna try?”

 

Shane nods excitedly and grabs the toy with one hand and Ryan’s hand with the other and drags him back over to the bed. Ryan laughs and waits till Shane puts the dildo next to the pillows and turns back around before he pounces. He grabs Shane’s shoulders and shoves him back and Shane falls onto the mattress with a soft “oof”.

Before he can comment on it, Ryan already crawls over him and kisses him again. His boyfriend makes a soft, surprised humming noise as their mouths meet but he grabs onto Ryan’s back and opens his mouth when Ryan’s tongue brushes his lip.

 

For a while they just make out. Ryan runs his hands through Shane’s hair and tugs on the strands, because he knows it will cause Shane to moan into his mouth. Shane strokes Ryan’s arms and his back,  clearly  enjoying  how his muscles feel . They kiss whatever part of skin they can reach and Ryan’s breath hitches as Shane kisses the side of his throat. Usually he isn’t that sensitive, but Shane kissing spots he  would drink from is incredibly exciting. Ryan is still sitting on Shane’s lap and occasionally grinds down, enjoying  how Shane  is slowly getting hard under him. He gasps when Shane’s fingers brush his chest and tease a nipple just for a moment before moving on. Ryan nips on Shane’s bottom lip and  gets a groan in return .  He’s about to do something a little more complicated with his tongue that could distract Shane, but then Shane’s hand slips into Ryan’s boxers and cover s his mound. Ryan g asps and grinds against Shane’s palm enjoying the pressure against his t-cock. Shane  presses his hand against him,  moving up  a little and then using the meaty part of his palm to massage Ryan’s engorged clit. 

 

“Good?” He gasps against Ryan’s mouth and Ryan spreads his legs a bit more and sits down, causing Shane’s fingertips to slip between his folds.

“Yeah.” He grins as Shane sucks in a breath at the feeling of wetness on his fingers. “Perfect.”

 

He doesn’t exactly need Shane to finger him open, but a bit of extra prep certainly won’t hurt, so he puts his arms around Shane’s neck and keeps grinding, smile widening when Shane dips his fingers experimentally inside of Ryan.

“So,” Shane gasps when Ryan breaks their next kiss and moves over to kiss Shane’s cheek and neck and shoulder. “Are you gonna tell me how to do this?”

“Mm-hm.” Ryan hums in affirmation while he sucks a bruise on Shane’s collar bone. His boyfriend curses when Ryan bites at the skin and pulls back. “You got me nice and wet, so I think I’ll put it on, now.”

 

He pulls back and winks at Shane, laughing at the stunned expression. The hand slips out of Ryan’s boxers and he sits back to push them off. He holds out a hand for the toy and Shane hands it over, fumbling a little because he’s distracted by the sight of Ryan sitting back and spreading himself a bit. Ryan laughs and moves the toy between his legs, the bulb sitting against his front hole and slowly starts to rub it against himself to cover it in his wetness.

“This thing,” he starts, fully aware of Shane’s intense stare. “some call a “saddle horn”. It goes in like so-” Ryan gasps as he pushes a little and the bulb slides in, barely stretching him but definitely pressing snug and nicely against his G-spot. He groans a little as he clenches his muscles.

“Oh.” Shane breathes out at the sight of Ryan with the toy snug against his crotch, the actual dildo in the vague shape of a penis poking out from between his legs like an actual hard cock. Ryan grins at the way Shane’s jaw slackens.

“No reason to drool yet, baby.” He teases and laughs when Shane quickly closes his mouth and scoffs. “But I appreciate it. Did a lot of kegels for this to work, you know.”

Ryan pushes himself on his knees and closes a hand around the toy between his legs. He slowly moves his fist up and down as if jerking off and he can hear Shane suck in air through his teeth.

“Do you like it? We can still switch, but I have to tell you, if I fuck you with this, it will feel really nice for both of us.” He tugs just a bit on the fake dick until there is more pressure against his sweet spot and Ryan whines a bit, clenching around it more.

“Oh fuck.” Shane says and Ryan grins and tilts his head back a little, exposing his neck as he keeps repeating the movement, jerking himself for Shane. “I _really_ like it. What the hell.”

 

Ryan bursts into laughter as he hears the incredulous amusement in Shane’s voice.

“Too much for today?” He asks, giving Shane an out but Shane immediately crawls closer and kisses Ryan hard.

“No fucking way,” he gasps against Ryan’s lips. “I want this.” Shane’s hand comes down to close around Ryan’s fingers and they move together and the action of jerking off Ryan’s strap on with Shane’s fingers between his almost gets him more excited than the repeated nudges against his G-spot.

“Okay then, big guy.” Ryan growls, finally getting his voice low and dominant. “I’ll get you nice and ready, then? That sound good?”

Shane nods and grabs Ryan’s face to steal one more lingering kiss before he untangles himself to grab the lube from the bedside drawer. He pushes it into Ryan’s hand with such enthusiasm that Ryan has to grab his hand and kiss the fingers, grinning at him.

“Could you turn around? On your hands and knees? I think it’ll make it a bit easier.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Shane breathes and moves closer to the middle of the bed, pushing himself up on elbows and knees with his ass to Ryan. He glances over his shoulder while Ryan opens the lube and starts to slick up his fingers and their eyes lock for a moment when Ryan looks up.

“You okay? I’ll go slow, don’t worry.”

Shane huffs a laugh.

“That’s not it. You just look really hot like this, taking control and getting ready to top me. I’m so glad you suggested this.”

“Yeah?” Ryan grins as he puts the lube aside and puts his dry hand on Shane’s hip, thumb caressing the skin there. “I should have asked sooner. Had I known you’d be so into this…”

“You should have, but that’s beside the point, now.” Shane says, grinning at Ryan over his shoulder before lowering his upper body to the bed. “Less talking, more fingering me.”

 

Ryan snorts.

“So demanding, Jesus…” But he grabs one of Shane’s cheeks and pulls it aside a bit so he can press a slicked up finger against his hole. He spreads the lube a little and rubs against the muscle, feeling it throb a little under his touch.

When the lube is spread well, Ryan experimentally pushes his fingertip against Shane’s hole and his finger slips in to the first knuckle. Shane huffs a deep breath and Ryan uses his free hand to rub the small of Shane’s back.

“That alright?” Shane laughs underneath him.

“More than alright. You don’t have to go _that_ slow. I’ve done this before, you know?”

“Mh, might have to hear about that properly sometime.” Ryan says and grins when Shane flushes a bit. Still, he follows Shane’s suggestion and pushes his finger deeper, now with less hesitation.

Shane starts to groan when Ryan wiggles the finger inside of him to spread the lube and test how tight Shane is, but it sounds encouraging, so Ryan pulls out to push two fingers into Shane at once. When he slips in, he feels Shane shudder a little.

“Oh yeah, that’s better...” Shane mutters, half muffled by his arms pillowing his head and Ryan gets a little bolder. He uses his fingers to slowly thrust in and out of Shane and tries to spread him whenever he’s deepest. Shane moans when Ryan crooks his fingers and feels for the little spot with different texture. 

He’s not there to tease, but he can’t resist working Shane till the first drops of precum are coaxed out of the other man and drip on the sheets. Shane is cursing Ryan quietly and colorfully and Ryan allows himself a smug little grin when he works a third finger into Shane.

 

They don’t spend too much time with the third finger. The toy isn’t uncomfortably girthy or hard and Shane is starting to make little frustrated noises whenever Ryan pushes his fingers in. Ryan laughs.

“You think you’re ready, big guy?” Shane growls.

“I was ready five minutes ago you fucking tease!” He is huffing a laugh, though and Ryan grins and kisses Shane’s hip as he pulls his fingers out.

“Alright then.” He drizzles more lube on his hand and starts slicking up the toy. The sight of Shane in front of him, bent over like that is really exciting and he feels himself clench around the saddle horn as the rubbing against the toy moves it inside of his body.

 

Still, it feels a little bit impersonal, so he reaches out and rubs Shane’s calf.

“Do you want to turn over on your back? I kind of wanna see you.”

Shane turns his head to smile at him and then drops on the bed to roll over and move a little closer to Ryan. His back and head are well supported by pillows and he slowly spreads his legs a bit so Ryan can scoot between them.

“Need to see my face when you make me take your cock, babe?” Shane asks and Ryan feels a flush creep up the back of his neck. _Well, that’s fucking hot._ He thinks and he gives the toy another slow pump, holding it over Shane’s body. He can see his boyfriend follow the movement of his hand and grins a bit.

“Are you sure that you don’t rather want to watch me making you take it?” He says with sudden boldness and he actually can hear Shane _gulping_ like this is a cartoon.

Ryan braces himself over Shane to kiss him and Shane sighs softly, putting a hand in Ryan’s hair. Ryan spreads his legs to get a good angle and Shane reluctantly breaks the kiss to put his hands under his hips and lift them a bit.

Together, the maneuver Shane’s hips on Ryan’s knees and Ryan tilts the toy so the tip sits against Shane’s ass. He’s well prepared and lubed up, but Ryan still hesitates.

“Ready?”

Shane snorts a bit and reaches up to twine his fingers together behind Ryan’s neck.

“Come on, baby.” He says. “Give me your cock.”

“Fuck, that’s really hot.” Ryan states dumbly but he bends over Shane, their foreheads almost touching as they both look down and Ryan pushes his hips forward, using his hand to guide the strap-on into Shane. The purple silicone presses against him just a moment before it breaches his hole and slides in. Ryan sees it move in almost halfway in one stroke and he can hear Shane gasp.

“ _Ohthat’snice.”_ Shane says in one breath and his eyes flicker up to Ryan’s face while Ryan keeps the slow push up, sliding deeper into Shane until he can feel his pelvis press against Shane’s balls. They feel tight already, as if Shane is ready to blow.

Ryan reaches up and brushes Shane’s cheek before running a hand into his hair.

“You good?”  
“I’m _so_ good.” Shane says with a breathy laugh. His fingertips tickle the back of Ryan’s neck and he wiggles a bit on his lap, causing the toy to rub inside of Ryan. Ryan hisses and grabs Shane’s hips.

“Can I move?”

He is almost looming over his much taller boyfriend and it would be a laugh, but right now, it’s kind of sexy, especially when Shane bites his bottom lip and nods.

Ryan pulls out a little, the movement causing more delicious pressure inside of him, before he thrusts forward. Even though the toy teases his G-spot when he pulls back, it’s shaped so nicely that it will brush the underside of his t-cock when he thrusts in and Ryan can’t really decide what feels better. However, thrusting in gives him a wonderful groan from Shane and that little twitch of his boyfriend’s cock which has started to leak more precum, drops rolling down the side of it.

“Fuuuuck-” Shane groans underneath hum, unusually loud. “That feels amazing. Baby- Your cock is inside of me, I can’t believe this is happening, it feels so fucking good.”

Shane seems to be almost laughing towards the end and Ryan feels giddy too, a wide smile spreading on his face as he pulls out and shoves in again, his worries about hurting Shane calmed.

Underneath Ryan, Shane seems to be enjoying himself immensely. His long legs have crossed at the ankle, resting against the small of Ryan’s back as he punches his hips up to meet the thrusts. Ryan can see the slick silicone between them, how it spreads Shane open and he feels the pressure and rubbing against his own crotch. When Shane clenches around the toy, Ryan can feel it too. There is a bit of a tilt in the way they are connected and the saddle horn gets a new angle inside of Ryan.

He feels that it gets harder to pull out and shove back in, he feels more pressure, more stimulation of his own cock and he even feels the shudder that goes through Shane when Ryan pulls out as slow as he can and then pushes back in just as hesitantly.

“You- Ryan.” Shane gasps. His jaw looks tight and Ryan can feel the legs around his waist press into him. “I’m not gonna be able to hold back for long. You- You’re fucking me so good.”

Shane groans again and it’s loud, needy and Ryan feels the heat in his face and on his chest. This is new. Usually he was the one who is much louder in bed, but Shane is getting so into being fucked and he is clearly close to cumming, if the flushed head of his dick is any indication. Ryan wants nothing more to let Shane do just that, so he licks his palm and reaches down to carefully grab Shane’s cock.

He thrusts in again and Shane is tightening his grasp on Ryan’s neck before his hands migrate to his shoulders, where the long fingers dig into toned muscle.

“You’re so good at fucking me.” Shane keeps babbling. “Sweet and careful but rough when I need it! Don’t let up now.”

The last sentence seems almost like an order and Ryan sees no reason to disobey, so he picks up his speed, pulls Shane’s hips against him with every thrust and moves a bit until he can hear Shane whine with his moves. Bingo. The sweet spot, as Shane would say.

 

Ryan feels sweat rolling down his back. Fucking someone is a lot of work and his legs are starting to tremble from holding him up and the repeated movement. On top of that, the constant stimulation of his t-cock and his G-spot causes him to shudder. There is wetness that runs down the inside of his legs but he clenches around the saddle horn and keeps pounding Shane while jerking him in time with the thrusts.

Shane underneath him looks like he’s already gone. His eyes are unfocused, his face is sweaty and his mouth is standing open. When Ryan leans over and kisses Shane’s forehead, he hears a soft groan, but it might also be because he changed the angle and is burrowing deeper into Shane’s ass.

 

He’s about to ask if he’s going too far, if he’s hurting Shane, when suddenly the man underneath him make a noise like a bitten off groan and cums. His dick pulses in Ryan’s hand, pushing ropes of his release all over Shane’s chest and stomach, some even hitting his chin. Ryan pushes in deep and starts to grind, hoping that he can milk Shane through his orgasm while he keeps moving his hand. It seems to work, there is another spurt and Shane whines, hands letting go of Ryan’s shoulders to fist in the sheets next to his head.

Ryan feels like he could watch forever, but eventually, Shane gasps something like “no more, stop-” and Ryan stills his hips and lets go if him. Shane relaxes almost instantly and the slow lowering of his hips pulls on the toy which in turn causes Ryan to groan. Shane’s eyes flutter open and he smiles a bit, untangling one hand from the sheets to grab the toy that’s still half buried inside of him.

 

“You didn’t come yet, buddy.” His fingertips slide over the slick toy till they find Ryan’s engorged clit, pressed against the silicone. Shane’s fingers are careful but determined as they softly pinch Ryan and start to jerk him. Ryan twitches, causing the toy inside of him to move and it teases him just right.

He almost doesn’t notice Shane’s other hand settle again on the back of his neck, pulling him down and closer. Ryan sighs as his lips brush Shane’s shoulder. With the new angle, Shane’s hand is kind of trapped underneath Ryan’s belly but it’s alright, because Shane doesn’t need much movement. He turns his hand a little and starts rubbing circles on the top of Ryan’s dick, moving the rough pad of his thumb over sensitive skin. The new position also adds a better way for the toy to stimulate Ryan and he slips a hand down to press the button in the back. The strap-on hums to life with vibrations and Ryan leans closer to Shane who has flinched a bit when the toy inside of him starts moving. Still, Ryan, feels the telltale chuckle against his throat as a mouth opens against his skin.

“Yesss-” Ryan whispers as he tilts his head to the side, giving Shane more than enough space to close his mouth over the side of Ryan’s neck. Ryan feels warm lips and a wet tongue and then the two familiar pricks of sharp canines that sink into Ryan’s skin.

The moment skin breaks, his orgasm crashes into him. The vibrating toy inside of him, the memory of Shane coming apart on his cock, the wonderful feeling of Shane holding him, the feeding-

He lets out a very long, very loud moan and settles into Shane with a shudder, incredibly grateful when he feels Shane turn the vibrator off again before locking both arms around Ryan as he is sucking on his neck, drinking each hard pulse of blood that is released from Ryan’s body.

Shane doesn’t take much. He presses the tip of his tongue over the spot, leaving it there for a moment to keep the wound closed until new skin is growing over the punctures and the pressure is no longer needed. He pulls back and licks his mouth.

Ryan lifts his head and looks down at Shane. The insides of his thighs are sticky and wet, his stomach is now smeared with Shane’s cum where it is rubbed between them and the side of his neck feels a little numb while tingles run down his spine.

 

“Was that good?” He still asks, looking down at Shane who still hasn’t let him go.

“That was… yeah, _good_ is a way to put it.” Shane laughs. “I’m not sure I want to ever top again, holy shit.”

Ryan laughs and lets himself be pulled into a kiss. The faint hint of copper and salt is on Shane’s tongue and it causes him to shiver. They kiss for a bit, the strap-on still connecting them, buried in both of them and Shane caresses the side of Ryan’s neck carefully where the bite is healing. Finally, they part.

 

“Shower?” Shane asks and Ryan nods. He braces himself on Shane’s hip and slowly pulls out, enjoying the soft sigh Shane lets out at that. Ryan carefully pulls out the saddle horn and puts the soaked and lube-covered toy to the side and taking Shane’s hands when they are offered. He helps his boyfriend off the bed and feels a soft rush of pride when he sees how wobbly Shane’s legs are. Then again, Ryan isn’t faring much better.

 

They shower together, water hot and wonderful and Ryan makes sure to rub Shane’s back as good as he can.

 

“It’s okay, Ryan.” Shane laughs. “I can take a lot. And I’m not a friggin’ virgin!”

“Well even if you had been, you wouldn’t be now.” Ryan jokes, not letting up with the back rub.

“You took my virtue!” Shane mocks with an offended tone, but it breaks off as Ryan’s thumb digs into a knot on Shane’s back. “Nevermind it’s cool...” He amends with a groan.

Ryan laughs and presses a kiss on Shane’s shoulder blade. It’s still strange to him how this happened. One day he had a talk with his friend about profitable blood donations and how he stands under a hot spray of water with his sweet and silly and also pretty fucking hot boyfriend that has a certain trick up his sleeve that gets Ryan off like nothing else. He absent-mindedly touches the fresh bruise on the side of his neck. It would be visible, but the memory of Shane clutching to him while Ryan is fucking into him, with Shane’s legs around his waist and those teeth in his neck… it’s too nice to worry about any teasing.

Ryan is _happy_ and when he and Shane dry off, wrap themselves in fresh, warm pajamas and crawl into bed together, he is sure Shane is too. His boyfriend sighs deeply as they cuddle together and Ryan smiles to himself.

 

“Were you serious about never topping again?”

Shane chuckles and kisses Ryan’s hair.

“I mean, if you want to, you can always do this. But I’m up for anything. Especially when _this_ is part of it.”

As if to underline his statement, Shane tangles their legs together and pulls Ryan closer. Ryan feels himself smiling widely.

“Always. You know that.”

“Mmh. Still nice to hear.” Shane pulls him closer and kisses Ryan’s cheek. “Goodnight, fucker.”

Ryan groans.

“I do take offense at that…”

Shane chuckles and brushes a kiss against Ryan’s jaw, then his nose before returning to his lips.

“Fine.” He says as he pulls back. “Goodnight, babe. You fuck very good.”

“That… is so unsexy.” Ryan giggles as he snuggles up to Shane. “But sure. Goodnight, you goof.”

 

Shane hums and puts his forehead against Ryan’s. He’s warm and Ryan can hear the reassuring thrum of a heartbeat mirroring his own. It’s still a strange experience, but it’s intimate and sweet. Tomorrow he’ll probably wake up and have to sit down to clean the toy, cursing past-Ryan for letting everything on it dry, but it’s a job he is ready to do.

 

He has the feeling that this particular strap-on is going to be one of Shane’s favorites. Ryan can’t complain.


End file.
